kepada pengkhianat waktu
by planariang
Summary: Dunia nyata mengucapkan selamat datang padanya, dengan senyum manis merekah, menjanjikan kehidupan yang bahagia untuknya. (aoima preslash; implied onesided aomomo; 1/3)


**knb milik fujimaki tadatoshi, tidak ada keuntungan materi yang didapat dari pengerjaan fanfiksi ini.**

.

 **satu.**

Kepada pengkhianat waktu, selamat pagi.

.

Tertoreh dengan tinta seamis darah. Shouichi menulis dengan frustasi bercokol di ubun-ubun. Ujung pena berhenti di kata kesekian. Kertas dirobek, digulung membentuk pola tiga dimensi tak berupa. Sampah. Dibuang ke sudut ruangan, mengikuti gerombolan lain yang tak jelas bentuknya, dan sampah, dan sampah. Botol alkohol menggelinding di lantai, tersenggol kaki yang kram, menabrak benda lain dan membentuk bunyi _ting trang trang_. Linu di telinga. Kaleng-kaleng kosong bekas bir beradu satu sama lain, efek domino.

Jumput rambut selegam malam kusut. Noda jejak sidik jadi mengotori lensa kacamata, membuatnya semakin buram. Semakin menenggelamkan netra di balik daun mata yang sipit. Padahal kerlipnya begitu cantik sekaligus licik. Sekarang entah pergi ke mana. Menguap bersama air laut yang kemudian berkondensasi, mungkin. Lantas jatuh bersama rintik hujan satu-satu ke bumi. Ke atap rumahnya, rumah jiwanya yang penuh duri.

Ada kejayaan masa lalu yang tersimpan apik dalam memori saat ia masih belum mengenal _dunia_. Ia picik, menganggap semua semudah permainan dalam basket.

 _Kehidupan nyata bukan seperti basket, brengsek._

Bahkan ketika kalah dalam Winter Cup bertahun silam, di putaran pertama saat tingkat terakhir masa sekolah menengah atas-nya, dunia miliknya merasa sakit meskipun ditutup-tutupi oleh senyum menjengkelkan yang tak pernah lepas dari muka.

Ah, dia kapten, dia menara tim. Sudah sewajarnya ia merasa frustasi tak jadi membawa Touou ke puncak kemenangan.

Tapi frustasi yang dirasakannya dulu bukan apa-apa. Terlalu remeh bila dibandingkan, seperti langit mendung yang senyap dengan hujan badai berbonus petir-petir menggelegar—

—Shouichi tak pernah merasa sefrustasi ini, sekarang, dengan berpil-pil obat tidur di tangan.

Shouichi lelah.

.

Shouichi mundur dua hari ke belakang. Kedai sake, bangku panjang dekat si peracik minuman. Menunggu dua puluh menit, gelas bir kedua di malam itu habis tiga per empat. Pikirannya belum berkabut; efek banyak minum bersama kolega dan partner bisnis meningkatkan toleransinya pada alkohol.

Daiki datang dengan napas terputus-putus. Keringat walau tak kentara membasahi dahi. Tak meminta maaf—itu tak seperti Daiki bila pria berkulit gelap itu berkata maaf dengan mudahnya—alih-alih bertanya apa Shouichi menunggu terlalu lama.

"Tidak," jawabnya. Senyum ditunjukkan sedetik kemudian.

"Tumben ngajak minum," celetuk Daiki sambil menurunkan jaket yang dikenakannya. Beralih pada si penjaga kedai, meminta satu gelas bir untuk disodorkan padanya.

"Udah lama gak ngajak. Lagipula kamu mau, kan?" Gelas kedua Shouichi habis, ia minta diisi ulang.

"Kebetulan besok kosong."

"Nah, tak akan ada masalah kalau begitu," putus Shouichi dengan nada riang. "Kudengar dari Susa, Momoi sedang hamil?"

"Hm-mm, dua bulan."

"Kau senang?"

"Tentu saja aku senang," intonasinya meninggi, namun tidak dengan nada bahagia.

"Yang benar?"

"Secara teknis aku akan menjadi paman." Tarikan napas panjang, lantas dihembuskan dengan kasar.

"Kalau aku tak salah Momoi belum pernah diadopsi oleh kedua orang tuamu."

"Dan aku juga tidak pernah diadopsi oleh orang tua Satsuki—gurauanmu tak lucu Imayoshi-san—kami berdua hanya tetangga yang kebetulan terus bersama-sama sejak bocah, kami lebih lengket dari sekedar kakak adik."

Shouichi memutar-mutar ujung telunjuk di mulut gelas. Diam, bingung bagaimana cara merespon ucapan Daiki. Rambut halus di sekitar rahang dan dagu serta rautnya kurang enak dipandang. Daiki tampak begitu kelelahan. Wajahnya seperti penanda bahwa begitu banyak yang dipikirkannya akhir-akhir ini, melarut dalam setiap jengkal napas, pekat—tapi sayangnya tak sepekat Shouichi. Dan Daiki menyadari.

Entah sejak kapan ia menjadi lebih pintar menebak suasana hati orang. Mungkin efek pekerjaannya sebagai polisi yang baru dipromosikan ke divisi investigasi dua tahun silam. Membuat kemampuannya dalam mengamati psikis orang lain semakin terasah.

Daiki sempat mengada-ada kalau ini transfer ilmu cuma-cuma karena sering berdekatan dengan Satsuki dalam waktu yang lama. Sebelum gadis dengan rambut panjang menjuntai sewarna kelopak bunga ceri itu dipersunting sahabatnya sendiri. Sebelum pada akhirnya ia memilih hidup mandiri bersama sang suami. Meninggalkan Daiki seorang diri yang baru menyadari arti degupan kencang di dada sebelah kiri tatkala mereka terjebak dalam sepi.

Shouichi yang terakhir kali ditemui tak pernah menyentil sentimen hati seorang Daiki bila menyangkut Satsuki—walau itu hanya sebatas menanyakan keadaan si mantan manajer Touou—karena sejak Satsuki memilih untuk membangun rumah tangga bersama Tetsuya, Daiki sudah angkat tangan. _Jangan pernah libatkan aku lagi dengan segala sesuatu yang menyangkut Satsuki_ , perangainya berkata seperti itu. Shouichi jauh dari mengerti.

Namun apa yang baru saja dilakukannya tadi menggelitik rasa penasaran Daiki. Ada apa? Mengapa lensa kacamata itu buram, menutupi garis mata yang hampir selalu tersenyum setiap waktu? Bahasan mengenai Satsuki yang sempat naik ke permukaan kembali tenggelam.

Daiki penasaran.

.

Dunianya sudah berbeda. Lepas dari bangku SMA, lepas dari bangku kuliah, dunianya telah lain dari sebelumnya. Dunia nyata mengucapkan selamat datang padanya, dengan senyum manis merekah. Menjanjikan kehidupan yang bahagia untuknya.

Tapi, belum tahu saja ia kalau dunia nyata adalah si muka dua. Dibalik iming-iming gemerlap sukses, ada derita yang menyayat hati. Permainan basket kalah keji dengan permainan si dunia nyata. Persaingannya begitu riil; bukan lagi lima lawan lima, tetapi satu lawan berjuta-juta.

Dunia nyata seperti hutan rimba, dengan singanya para aristokrat dan borjuis pemegang saham perusahaan-perusahaan pencakar ekonomi dunia. Sedangkan Shouichi hanya kelinci yang siap ditangkap kapan saja, yang siap ditumbal kapan saja.

(Dulu, Shouichi pernah berharap saat mengunjungi kuil di tahun baru; terlepas dari ia yang gagal menuju puncak kemenangan Winter Cup, di kemudian hari ia berharap dapat menuju puncak lain yang lebih tinggi.)

Ponselnya bervibrasi, tak jauh dari jangkauan tangan sebenarnya. Namun ia memilih abai dan kembali fokus pada bulatan-bulatan pipih di tangkupan tangan, meluncur jatuh bersama-sama dengan interval tipis yang berbeda ke dalam mulut. Tegukan air yang menyusul kemudian mendorongnya lebih cepat menuju organ pencernaan.

Ketika efeknya mulai terasa, ketika kepalanya makin memberat dan memberat dan memberat, rasa penasaran timbul; gerangan siapa yang meneleponnya? Mantan bos-nya kah? Apakah dia ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang telah dilakukan padanya dua minggu yang lalu setelah memporak-porandakan karirnya dan menjadikannya kambing hitam?

Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang, telinganya sayup-sayup mendengar bunyi bel yang beruntun dan gedoran tak sabaran dari arah pintu. Persetan. Shouichi sudah tak ambil peduli. Biarkanlah dia merongrong gelap yang lebih dalam dari pekat malam. Mengkhianati waktu yang tersedia di hadapannya bila ia mau melangkah maju.

 _Sial_ —Shouichi merutuk, ada sesal tertinggal di netra yang sempat terbelalak tiba-tiba.

Ia lupa belum menyelesaikan surat wasiatnya.

 **tobecontinue**

 **.**

 **footnote:** tujuan awalnya fic ini oneshot kisaran 1k+ buat event wspd2015, cuma karena pas hari terakhir event baru pulang ke kosan menjelang tengah malem jadinya gagal ikut. dan pas liat draftnya lagi terus niat dilanjut alurnya malah kemana-mana. rencananya fic bakalan dibagi jadi tiga bagian, dan aku lagi seneng nambah hutang fic tbh /maso

terima kasih sudah berkunjung :)


End file.
